


Tumblr prompt

by lil_sis24



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Definitely a happy ending, Dimity Drill to the rescue, Disaster Lesbians, F/F, Fluff, Hecate and Pippa are lesbian disasters, Short Ficlet, Slightest of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_sis24/pseuds/lil_sis24
Summary: It’s Hecate Hardbroom’s wedding day, and Pippa Pentangle knows she has to confess her true feelings before it’s too late.
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Tumblr prompt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heathtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathtrash/gifts).



> I filled this prompt from tumblr and honestly, the only person to blame for this is Heath, who is the one that got me into the fandom in the first place and with their amazing work on their brilliant prompt generator, I'd say, I blame them for getting back into the swing of writing, too. But hey, it's all good, it's actually really great and I'm thankful and love them so there's that. This one's for you Heath!

Pippa was frantic. She had been told by Dimity that Miss Hardbroom was about to “basically walk down the aisle to get hitched to someone she doesn’t even love so you should better hurry, as you were her one true love and HB had given up all hope of you loving her back and can you please just get here already?!” 

Ignoring the use of that wretched nickname that Hecate had never liked and the very informal and direct way Dimity was talking to her, she had got dressed in a hurry, pink outfit as usual, but the colours more in pastel shades than her usual bold pink dress. Grabbing her hat and broom, she opened her window and flew off as fast as she could, not caring about the wind messing with her hair, not enough time to cast protection spells, not enough time. All she wanted was to get there, stop the wedding and confess to Hecate how deeply and irrevocably she was in love with her. Had been for years. Had loved her since the day they had become friends. The familiar flutter in her stomach becoming almost painful at the thought that she might not make it in time.  
“Please, Dimity, hold it off for as long as you can? Please!” she had pleaded with the teacher, while already running around her chambers to get ready to leave. She knew it probably sounded frantic but Dimity knew the depth of her feelings. And apparently knew how Hecate felt about her, too.  
The sparse contact she had shared with her Hiccup in the past few months hadn’t given her any indication that she was going to get married, they had been busier than usual. But even so, Pippa should’ve told her, should have said something to her about how she felt about Hecate. She could’ve prevented this madness but it was too late for should haves and could haves. She urged her broom to fly faster. She needed to get there in time.

Hecate was sitting in front of a mirror, getting her hair done by someone she didn’t even know the name of. Ada was sitting in the back of the room, carefully and thoughtfully watching her over the rim of her glasses.  
The dark haired witch suppressed a deep sigh and schooled her features. She had been shocked when four weeks ago she had received a letter from an old “family friend”. A friend of her father’s, of course. His son needed a wife and he and her father had agreed upon their marriage if neither of them would be married by a certain time frame. Hecate had never been informed of their agreement and her father was dead, had been dead for decades now. But she was nothing if not honourable, so she had agreed.  
Of course, she had feelings for someone else, had feelings for a certain pink and blonde vision of a witch, but she doubted her feelings were returned.

She was just about to get up and let Ada walk her out and up to the where the registrar with her future husband was waiting, when the window opened and in, tumbled one Pippa Pentangle, windswept hair, crushing to the floor. Hecate froze where she stood, staring wide eyed and with a too fast beating heart at the witch of her dreams, unsure what she was doing here, how she had got here and most importantly, why.  
The pink heap on the floor stretched out and turned on her back.  
“Ouch. Help me up, please, Hiccup?” she asked in a small voice.  
At that point, Ada, with a knowing glint in her eyes, shuffled out the door as quietly as she could. She had to call this farce of a wedding off.

Hecate, at the plea, was by her side in an instant and held out a hand to help Pippa get up. Instead of pulling up the blonde witch, Hecate found herself lying on the floor beside her, but suddenly they were transferred and in their old hiding place - up on the tower. They stated up into the sky that was heavy with clouds but no rain. Pippa had not let go of her hand yet.  
“Why didn’t you tell me, Hiccup?” It didn’t sound accusing, just inquisitive, but there was a tinge of sadness to it.  
“It.. it was an arrangement, done by my father.” Once again, others had decided about her life, about her fate. Once again someone would have confined her to a certain type of life. She finally let go of that sigh she had been holding in ever since this morning.  
At that, the blonde turned on her side and propped herself up on her elbow. She was nervous but she needed to say it, needed to-  
“I love you, Pipsqueak, always have. I never dared to dream you could love me back.” Hecate whispered, looking anywhere but at her, at first, but then finally locked eyes with her.  
“You, Hecate Hardbroom, the witchiest witch I have ever known, are sometimes very daft but, by the stars, I love you like I have never loved anyone else. I have loved you since the day we became friends”  
Before Hecate could convince herself otherwise, her hands shot up and pulled Pippa down towards her, arms locking around her neck. Barely a few centimetres were between them now, their lips almost, almost, brushing. Hecate stared into Pippa’s eyes, her breath erratic, just like her heartbeat. She was sure her poor, battered heart would beat out of her chest in the next few seconds, if Pippa would not-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the softest of touches of lips to lips. Her eyes widened and her arms pulled Pippa further down, needing her closer, closer, closer. And then those lips were on hers again. Gentle and warm, moving lovingly against hers, until Hecate felt braver and deepened the kiss, leaving both of them breathless.  
Leaning their foreheads together Pippa chuckled and then smiled her brilliant, wide smile that made her eyes sparkle oh-so-beautifully.  
And Hecate finally felt safe.


End file.
